If I Give You A Reason
by Alley Hitachiin
Summary: No one cared for her. She tries to commit suicide but what if one person can change her view and save her?


**A/N: This is just a quick one shot of JackxOC. I had this idea when I was listening to a song by Ed Sheeran called, "A Team." **

**Overall summary: Julianna Morgan is a young sixteen year old girl who is struggling with her life. Her father left her when she was five years old and her mother remarried another man who she doesn't like at all. People make fun of her at school and she has no friends. One day, she tries to commit suicide until the Spirit of Winter saves her. Will Jack be able to provide a reason for Julianna to keep living?**

* * *

_**~If I Give You A Reason~**_

It was a cold, snowy day in January. White snow fell silently onto a quiet city fall of a couple hundred families. But there was one family in particular that seemed like your beautiful average family. A family known as the Morgans.

Or… that's how people saw the family but that's not how they looked.

The daughter, Julianna Morgan, is you're average sixteen year old girl. She loved to draw and paint, snow, and anything relating to those. She loved Christmas, New Year's, and any other holiday you could think of. Julianna was the typical girl who got overly excited by even the littlest things and surprises. She was like that ever since she was a little toddler. Always adventurous and a strong believer in all the childhood heroes known as Santa Claus, Tooth Fairy, Sandman, Easter Bunny, and such. But things took a turn for the worse when she began to grow up.

When she was five years old, her dad divorced her mother and left her without a goodbye. He never loved his daughter and barely interacted with her. And when Julianna's mother divorced him, she was a complete wreck. Drinking every day and fighting severe depression while managing a job and her only daughter.

Then, things started to get better… or what Julianna thought would be better. It wasn't.

As Julianna turned fourteen years old, her mother remarried. She remarried to a tall young man in his thirties with short spiked like brown hair. He seemed like a nice person to her mother and for herself but Julianna hated the fact that he was replacing her own father as her fatherly figure. She didn't want him to, even if her real father didn't acknowledge her at all.

Now, she was sixteen years old and in high school as a sophomore. She thought that she'd make friends easily but… she didn't. They all criticized her and judged her for how she looked and said she was an ugly girl. She did her best to not have it get to her head and to not be dragged down to their level but over time, she couldn't keep resisting it. Constantly, she would look in the mirror at home and see an image of an ugly girl; convinced she was.

But, in fact, she was a very beautiful girl. She was very slim and healthy looking. She had shining emerald eyes with honey blond bangs. Julianna had amber like brown tips at the end of her long and straight blond hair. She wore black mascara, projected more of her long and beautiful eyelashes and her cream pink lips.

She was a very gorgeous girl. Definitely. But she wasn't convinced that she was.

One day, she decided on ending something that was useless of her.

Her own life.

Standing above a high cliff, below was the roaring waves crashing onto the shore full of golden sand mixed with white snow. She knew that the water below her was a very cold temperature and figured that would be the first thing that got to her before drowning.

She never bothered telling her mother or her stepfather what her actions were. If she did, her family would be seriously worried and they would constantly show major care for her.

She didn't want that.

What's the point of living when I'm not worthy? She thought to herself, closing her eyes slowly. She slowly held out her arms, stretching them out beside her as the wind started to blow through her long hair. Snow started to fall silently as she took one last breath in before she jumped.

"I'm sorry for not being perfect," she cried, tears falling down her pale cheeks and making her jump swiftly off the cliff.

As she fell, it felt like slow motion. The cold wind started to prick at her face, making it beet red. The snow began to whip at her face as well as the sea salt floating off the water. She knew she was growing closer and closer to her end. She could tell when the smell of the salt bouncing off the cold water invaded her nostrils that she was near it.

Surely, she was already dead from the impact. Surely, she must've passed from her jump. Surely, she should've been dead already and not be able to smell the salt still invading her nose from the sea. But she could still feel the cold wind piercing her cheeks. She could still smell the salty smell. And more importantly, she could feel a sudden pressure around her back.

Slowly, she opened her eyes and noticed a teenage boy holding her in his grasp. He somehow flew with a brown staff in his hands with the wind blowing through his abnormal snow white hair. He looked down at her, when she opened her eyes, with concerned blue eyes as he set her down on the ground when they reached the top of the cliff again.

He put one ice cold hand on her bare shoulder, still concerned. "Julianna, why? Why would you want to take your own life in a blink of an eye?"

She blinked twice as she began to shiver in coldness of snow she sat on. Her white teeth chattering at his ice touch. "I-I don't have to explain to someone I don't know!"

"You don't remember me but you can hear and see me. It's me. Jack Frost. I remember you when you were little," he tried to explain the shaking girl before him with a soft voice. He took his free hand and levitating it over the snow before the two of them and a small snowflake formed out of the flat snow.

Her green eyes widened as she gasped, placing her small pale hand to her mouth. "Jack!"

"Tell me why you would do something like this, Julianna. Why?" his voice sounded like pain as he lightly touched her pale cheeks and stroked it softly. His blue eyes began to show the agony filling up.

Quietly, clear tears made their way around her eyes. She began to wipe her eyes, bawling them out as she mumbled; her voice began to crack. "My life is horrible! I'm ugly! My father is gone! My mother remarried and I hate my stepfather! It shouldn't even matter if I disappear! No one cares about me! I'm better off dead than alive!"

Julianna tried to get up and run over the edge of the cliff to jump and just end her life here and now. She didn't want to be around anymore! She had no purpose anymore!

But a strong yet cold arm grabbed her arm and pulled her gently back. Her face grew close to the Spirit of Winter before her. Without hesitation, he clashed his lips to hers.

A very passionate kiss made its way to her from him as he pulled her into a hug. But since Jack's skin was ice cold, Julianna couldn't help but shiver at his touch. She didn't mind it, however, because when he kissed her, it was first cold but turned out warm in the end.

Slowly pulling back from the quick kiss, Jack softly put his head on top of her forehead, his blue eyes staring directly on her.

"You are not ugly. You are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. And there is someone who does care about you. I do. I don't want you to ever commit suicide to satisfy others. I want you to stay," he spoke with a very gentle and sincere tone.

Julianna couldn't help but start crying harder. A slight pink blush from their kissing moment made its way to her cheeks. She clung to Jack's blue hoodie, gripping her hand onto his chest and soaking his hoodie with her tears.

"I'm so sorry, Jack!" she cried over and over.

Carefully, Jack hugged her closer and ran his cold hands through her long blond hair.

"It's okay, Julianna. It's going to be okay. I'm here for you. Always."

She was hopeless that there was any reason to live anymore. No one wanted her nor cared for her. But she was wrong the whole time. She had someone to live for. Someone to care for her through her tough times.

All because of one thing.

He gave her reason to live on.


End file.
